


Number Five's Affection

by Bowtiez



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Five taking care of his siblings, Kindness, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Sad Ending, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Underage Drinking, protective five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiez/pseuds/Bowtiez
Summary: The siblings in The Umbrella Academy are a tight knit community. They share a special bond normal children can't relate too. Bonding is important to them.Number Five doesn't do things like the rest of his sibling, but his efforts are just as important.





	Number Five's Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I thought of late last night, and had the time to write today. Five's a different kind of character and I really like that. I know the story line is a little messed up, but bear with me.

The Hargreeves siblings were a tight knit family. They had to be, with only the seven of them around. Knowing the struggles that each other was going through-- things ordinary children couldn’t relate too. 

And it wasn’t like they could head out for the day and make friends- no, they only had each other. But, as close as they were as a whole, some relationships were stronger: like Luther and Allison, who bonded on a different level than the others. Klaus and Ben had always connected on the mutual dislike for their own powers- a body to complain to. Diego had always loved mom, possibly a bit more than the rest of his siblings. And Vanya, well, she worried about all her siblings. They were always in dangerous situations, and it was difficult to just stand with Dad on the sidelines. 

Five was different though. He didn’t bond like the others. It wasn’t his scene. The laughing and coddling, spending time together- it was a waste of time. He had things to do- studying, working with his powers and bettering his abilities—there simply wasn’t time to stoop down to sibling bonding on the regular as his siblings did. 

Five was the sibling that the others tended to avoid. He just wasn’t like them. The young boy was stubborn and arrogant. He was stony and serious, tending to keep to himself. As everyone else wanted to be normal kids for a while, Five just wanted to better himself. 

It was clear to everyone that if any of them had any idea what their full potential was, it was Five. Five was always pushing boundaries and trying new things- annoying Dad for answers. 

That said, Five wasn’t heartless. Contrary, actually. He loved his siblings. Each and every one. He just didn’t show his love like they did. The one-on-one sappy love fests, and shoulder-to-cry-on aftermaths were not something he wanted. He actually didn’t mind his siblings thinking badly of him- he knew he was there when they needed him, whether they knew he was or not. 

He did things his own way. It was clean, and he didn’t have to do the awkward comforting. He wasn’t good at that at all. 

Five did what he could, with six siblings to show affection for- as well as his studies, training, a healthy amount of sleep and mealtime- he was swamped. 

Vanya had been the first sibling he’d found needed him. She wasn’t like them- and he felt for her, he really did. He saw how Dad treated her, she needed him. He’d just sit outside her bedroom door and listen to her. For hours at a time, multiple times through the week. Just be with her. 

Through the years of practice with the violin. He listened intently, just being with her as she grew and her music grew with her. He was her first audience, as well as her biggest supporter- not that she knew. From the first squeaky notes that gave him a thrumming headache, to the beautiful melody of The Bach Chaconne in D Minor. He leaned along with her, knowing each song she’d play. 

He’d sit in the hallway outside her room for as long as she practiced, head leaned back against the wall, eyes shut as the sounds hummed through the walls. Of course, he’d spatial jump whenever anyone came around, only to return when they left. He really liked listening to her gradually improve- knowing she’d do great things with it. 

There wasn’t a lot he could do for Luther, ‘Number One’, as he always liked to remind everyone. They never really saw eye to eye. Where Five was arrogant, Luther was cocky and they were always ramming heads about one topic or another. 

Allison was no better. She had big aspirations outside her power, and he never really knew what to think about that. He’d sat in on her reading lines to herself in the mirror a couple times- but it was boring and she just kept saying the exact same thing, the exact same way as before. She hadn’t noticed, and he’d jump before she saw him- this felt a bit too much like invading privacy though, so he didn’t keep doing it. 

Five had noticed something else though. It didn’t take a lot to notice, actually. They weren’t as subtle as they thought they were. 

He’d caught the looks. Observed the longing gazes they sent at each other when the other wasn’t watching. He noticed the little touches, and subtle hand holding under tables. He was quite surprised no one else noticed the two slipping away together at random times. It was cute in a way, but also a little weird. He wasn’t one to judge though- technically they weren’t actually related. Plus, what happens behind closed doors is their business not anyone else’s. 

He’d guard for them. They could believe it was total luck that no one ever caught them. He didn’t mind. He’d sit halfway down the stairs, giving them privacy. Anyone who came he’d lead away. It was easy. 

It wasn’t boring- he knew he was helping Allison and Luther. The stairs were comfy enough, carpeted and soft. For the most part he’d just sit for an hour or two- until he heard someone coming down the stairs- then he’d spatial jump before being caught. 

**“Hey, Five?” Vanya asked, stepping up two steps, glancing at him, “have you seen Allison? I was supposed to help her with some lines. She wanted to do a reading of one of her scripts.”**

**“I haven’t,” Five furrowed his eyebrows, standing easily to meet her at the bottom of the stairs, “actually... Hmm, I think I saw her heading into the courtyard. Maybe check there? She could’ve slipped out for a while to get a donut or something?” He added helpfully, knowing full well that Allison was up in her room. He walked with Vanya down the hallway, falling back as she turned to leave through a doorway.**

**“Thanks, Five, I’ll go see.”**

He had to be clever. Think quick. Something logical- but believable. It was a little thrilling. He never knew who would round that corner, or who the person was looking for. He had to think on the spot, filling in blanks as well as secretly sending them on a wild goose chase. 

**“Five. S-seen Luther? I want t-to practice my t-throwing and he’s the best t-t-target.”**

**“Nope. I think he was with Pogo this morning, probably shouldn’t disturb them.” Five explained, shifting on his feet as he eyed Diego. “Also, you know mom hates it when you use him for target practice.”**

**“Sh-shut u-u-up- I don’t hit h-him. M-mom doesn’t care if I don’t s-scratch him.”**

**“Sure, you keep telling yourself that. But no, I haven’t seen him lately.”**

**“W-whatever.” Diego scoffed as he turned on his heels and disappeared through the corridor.**

It wasn't hard to pull one over on his siblings. As much as he loved them, they were not the brightest crayons in the box. They were gullible, and easy to fool. They had total faith in him- as far as they knew, he never lied to them. 

Diego was possibly the hardest sibling to show affection towards. Diego was rather reserved. He was working on his stutter, and spent a lot of time in front of the mirror practicing speech. When he wasn’t doing that, he was with mom somewhere. Diego was definitely a momma’s boy. 

Five would watch Diego throwing his knives sometimes- from his bedroom window or behind the tree in the courtyard. But that wasn’t intimate enough for him. He wasn’t helping Diego- he wasn’t there for him. It wasn’t bonding in Five’s mind. 

What Diego really needed was direct contact. 

**“Hey, Diego, how was practice today?”**

**“I-It w-was... I-It was a-alright.” Diego’s face scrunched up.**

**“That’s great. Did you hit the little target mom made?”**

**“Yeah! S-she was t-there too. S-s-she w-was so... ex-ex-” Five waited, keeping eye contact. He didn’t try to put words in Diego’s mouth. He didn’t tell him to slow down. He didn’t do anything but keep contact and let Diego figure it out. “e-excited.”**

**“I’m sure, it was a tiny target. I saw from my room.”**

**“You saw?” Diego grinned.**

**“Yeah, it was so cool.”**

**“I-It was. Mom should m-make me a s-s-sm-smaller one.”**

**“You should ask her, maybe she can make a moving one?” Five suggested, actually interested in discussing his brother’s natural throwing ability.**

**“That would be so c-cool, I-I'll a-ask.” Diego looked ecstatic, and his speech was slowly getting better the more into the conversation he got.**

Five knew Diego didn’t get conversation like this often. Dad always thought lesser of him for the stutter. His siblings would try and guess what he was trying to say. They’d get uncomfortable and in turn so would Diego. Mom would tell Diego to slow down and relax- which always made his stuttering worse. Five had picked up on these ques, noticing how they degraded Diego without meaning too. He tried to avoid them. Diego should get a normal conversation. 

Five liked to think these conversations helped his brother with his stutter, but he knew it was a positive interaction either way and that’s all he could really ask for. Diego would light up as they conversed and Five loved knowing that he was helping him with just a simple conversation. 

Klaus and Ben had never really needed his help. They relied on each other for the most part. That is... until Ben passed away. 

It had been a rough time after the unfortunate passing of Ben. Klaus took it the hardest. His other half was gone. Dad, who was already pretty emotionally constipated completely shut down for a few months. The sibling lived quietly, just together under the same roof, not as a family like before. Everyone was detached, and new routines were being worked out. 

Ben had been a major part of the team. Missions wouldn’t be the same. Nothing would. 

No one knew what to do. Five felt numb. He hadn’t made as much of an effort to bond with Ben. They didn’t share anything in common. Ben had been pretty well put together. He didn’t enjoy his power, sure, but there wasn’t much Five could help him with. He felt guilty about not spending time with Ben. It was too late now. Ben was gone. 

Five spent many an hour sitting by Ben’s statue. He didn’t even care if his family saw him- he didn’t have the right mindset to be completely emotionally detached like he wanted everyone to think. It was hard. He felt the need to make it up to Ben, spend just a little more time with him. Hopefully Ben could see his efforts. 

As broken as Ben’s death made Five- and everyone else, it didn’t even scratch the surface for Klaus. 

Five watched. He watched Klaus struggle. The boy had always hated his power. It scared him. They scared him. Five knew this. Ben had always been a grounder for Klaus, talking him down when he got worked up. Five watched from the sideline, watching his brother deteriorate faster than he knew possible. 

Klaus took it rough. He struggled with his training. He didn’t bother trying to reach his full potential anymore (not that he had before either). Five didn’t know how to help him. 

He was with Klaus when Dad locked him in the tomb, trying to get him to understand his power. Five had been beside him, emotional support- but Klaus had been too far gone to notice. He’d spatial jump in and out for convenience, since dad would lose his shit if he found Five in there too. 

Five really tried to be there for Klaus. It seemed that no one else was. 

**Five had been asleep. But a stumbling noise had woken him up. It was loud, and ominous in the usually quiet house. It was late, past twelve. Five knew they were to be up early tomorrow for training. He spatial jumped himself out of bed, and down the hallway.**

**He didn’t know what he expected to find, but it certainly wasn’t Klaus laying face first on the floor. An end table was toppled over beside him and a few books had fallen on Klaus’ back. Another jump landed Five to right beside his brother.**

**“Fiveee, my brother. What’s goin’ on?” Klaus had grinned, his eyes slivered and his tone light.**

**“Shit... are you _drunk_?” Five gaped. Klaus reeked of something strong. “Where did you even find alcohol?” Dad certainly didn’t have anything stronger then champagne that they could possibly get too, and Klaus was absolutely plastered- he had something strong in his system. **

**“Brother, it’s fine. Everything issss fineeee!” Klaus pushed himself up, bumping into Five who was kneeling beside him. “I made em’ leave, Five.”**

**“Made who leave?” Five ground out, standing himself up and taking a hold of Klaus’ arm to pull him up as well.**

**“The, the ghosts. Ben’s not gone though... Benny won’t _leave_!” Klaus hissed the last word, glaring to the right. “Yeah, I know. Whateverrrr, Ben.” Five shook his head, taking great effort to steady his brother. He walked slowly with Klaus to Klaus’ room, not wanting to take the drunk bastard spatial jumping in his state. **

**“Where’d you get the...” Five sniffed Klaus, “vodka?”**

**“Close, but no. It’s rummm. Yum, rum.” Klaus laughed, flopping down on his bed. “I have connections, brother dearest.”**

**“Okay, Klaus.” Five sighed, sinking down to sit on the edge of Klaus’ bed.**

**“Ben’s gone... but he’s not. Five, Ben’s still here.” Klaus whispered, “he’s, he’s not... he won’t go.”**

**“I know,” Five sighed. “How about you take a little rest now, you won't remember any of this tomorrow.”**

**“Noo,” Klaus hiccupped, “I will. I’ll. I’ll remember it all-”**

**“Sure, sure. Sleep now.” Five whispered, pulling Klaus’ blanket up. He jumped back to his room, collapsing on his bed. Klaus was not taking this well.**

As expected, Klaus didn’t remember a thing that next morning. He didn’t know who left him a glass of water and ibuprofen on his night stand- but he was grateful. That wasn’t the last time Five helped a stumbling drunk Klaus to bed, tucked him in and left him things to make the morning easier. 

Vanya’s confidence grew with the feeling that she was being heard after being silenced for not being like the others. She played for others, completely okay with it, despite knowing no one’s ever taking the time to listen. She’d play for Mom and anyone who would listen, grinning when as she played through perfectly. 

Luther and Allison continued to sneak around, grateful for all the time they got to spend together undisturbed. Luck was on their side. Each knowing they would be dead if they happened to be caught- which was yet to happen even after years of sneaking around. 

Diego enjoyed conversing with Five, liking spending just that little more time with him then his siblings did- not noticing how different from everyone else Five actually was. His speech improved, as did his confidence after each conversation. 

Ben would sit by Five in front of his statue, head leaned on his brother’s shoulder as they sat in silence. It was comforting that Five was still coming out regularly to see him, even after the others stopped as time when on. 

Klaus continued to downward spiral, but loved the safety his secret supporter supplied. He knew he was getting wasted, but he was always happy to wake up safely in bed with meds beside him and his blankets wrapped around him. 

Everyone knew Five wasn’t into the bonding, and it felt like he didn’t want to even socialize with them. Five just did things differently- they'd know this soon. 

They’d figure this out—eventually. When Five was no longer around to be there for them...

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
